Resveratrol, also known as 3,5,4′-trihydroxystilbene, is a stilbene found in grape skin. Resveratrol, a non-flavonoid polyphenolic antioxidant, is one of the widely studied phytochemicals with demonstrated health potential due to its antioxidant, anticancer, and anti-inflammatory properties (Athar et al. 2007; Shankar et al. 2007). It is best known for being found in high concentrations in red wine, but is also present in very small amounts in many other plant products (Bielsalski, 2007). While resveratrol is often reported to be present in peanuts (a maximum of 1.92 μg/g) and other plant products, the amount is almost negligible compared to that in wines. One notable exception to this is the herb Polygonum Cuspidatum which has a resveratrol concentration of 0.524 mg/g.
Interest in resveratrol has been renewed in recent years, first from its identification as a chemo preventive agent for skin cancer, and subsequently from reports that it activates sirtuindeacetylases and extends the lifespan of lower organisms. Despite skepticism concerning its bioavailability, a growing body of in vivo evidence indicates that resveratrol has protective effects in rodent models of stress and disease. In particular, the present invention relates to compositions and methods for supplementation of resveratrol from P. cuspidatum with bioenhancers to increase the bioavailability of resveratrol and the use of such compositions in the treatment of skin conditions. In one aspect of the invention, the bioenhancers include sunflower lecithin and grape seed oil.
Skin aging is a multisystem degenerative process that involves the skin and the skin support system (Sjerobabski & Poduje, 2008). The process of skin aging may be divided as intrinsic and extrinsic aging (Jenkins, 2002; Schlotmann et al. 2001). It may be caused by several factors, such as, UV irradiation, stress, ROS generation or smoking. Wrinkle formation is a striking feature of photo-aged skin and is caused by the degradation of collagen fibrils and gelatin fibers. Further, because of increased melanin synthesis, the hyper-pigmented skin is observed in various dermatological disorders namely melasoma, solar lentigines and ephilides. These clinical conditions are due to frequent exposure to UV rays, certain drugs and chemicals resulting in skin darkening. Depigmenting agents commonly are prescribed to treat such disorders. The most common skin lightening and depigmentation agents available commercially include arbutin, catechins, hydroquinone and azelaic acid (Maeda & Fukuda, 1996). Some adverse effects of these synthetic compounds are irreversible cutaneous damage, ochronosis etc. These adverse effects have led to the search for safer, plant-based skin lightening ingredients.